The Heart Wants What It Wants
by MyLove4HimIsReal
Summary: Katniss must make a choice between the one her head is telling her to choose and the one her heart is telling her to choose. ONE-SHOT


KATNISS POV

I sit in disappear, I must make a choice. Gale or Peeta. I flick my Mockingjay Pin round in my fingers, my head says Gale but my heart says Peeta and I don't know who to pick. I have known Gale for years and we have helped each other survive but I have been in a near death experience with Peeta pulling me closer to him so I am so unsure of what to do. I hold my hands, I hear footsteps and they stop next to me. I look over and see Prim sitting next to me, "hey Prim." "Hi Katniss, what's wrong?" I sigh. "I don't know what to do Prim, who do I choose? My head says Gale but my heart says Peeta. They're both so important to me and I don't want to break anyone's heart." I let a few tears slip from my eyes and she rubs my back. "Well Katniss I can't make the choice for you so I am not sure what to say. They both care about you but when you think about it you and Gale are almost like siblings, you both have that kindling fire inside of you, but Peeta adds that softness and brightness into your life. So when you think about it which one do you need more? More fire or the soft element." I nod. "When did you get so wise little duck?" She smiles, "I'm going to go help mum, ok?" She says. "Ok," I say and kiss the top of her head and she walks inside. I agreed to meet with Peeta and Gale this afternoon to settle this once and for all. I get up and begin to walk to the lake, I need clear space to think. They both promised that we wouldn't talk at all today until we met so I know Gale won't be in the woods.

I slip under the wire and run into the trees praying no Peacekeepers saw me. I run a little further and I reach the edge of the lake. I splash the cold water on my face. Who do I pick, who do I pick. If I pick him I'll break his heart but if I pick him I'll break his heart. I shake my head, that's it I know who I am picking. I jump up and rush out the woods. It's almost time.

I rush into town and in front of the Justice Building, where we agreed to meet, I sit on one of the steps and wait. I look over and see Peeta in the distance coming towards me, I give him a small wave and he gives me a big smile. I look in another direction and see Gale. I give him a small wave and he gives me one. Both the both the boys stop in front of me at the same time. "Hi," is all I say. "Hey Katniss," Peeta says. "Hey Catnip," Gale says. "You both know that I don't mean to break anyone's heart right, especially not either of yours, but a choice has to be made and I have made it. I was hoping I would never have to make this choice, because I never thought I would fall in love." I say. "Katniss, I understand and I am sure Gale does too. We support your choice completely." Peeta says. "uh ha." Is all Gale has to say. I take in a large breath. "I'm sorry, but my choice is…..Peeta." I say. Gale stops dead.

GALE POV

Did I hear her right did she say Peeta.

KATNISS POV

I can see the hurt in Gale's eyes but the joy in Peeta's. I slip my hand into Peeta's and I feel his tighten around mine. "Gale, I'm sorry." I say but he brushes my comment away. "It's fine, you need him more than me. I understand. Goodbye." He walks away and I turn to Peeta. He gives me a warm smile and I put my lips on his, it feels warm and sets my skin abuzz. I laugh a little and we pull away from each other. "Would you like to know why I chose you?" he nods. "Well I had spoken to Prim and she made me look at this situation from a different perspective. Gale and I share the same kindling fire inside from hunting but you had that soft and brightness which made me smile and laugh. I needed you more than Gale, I needed more light instead of fire." I say. "I know." Is all he says and kisses me again.

"I love you, Peeta Mellark." "I love you, Katniss Everdeen." "Stay with me Peeta," "always." He whispers into my ear, I bury my head in the crock of his neck and his lips feel soft on my hair. I know that no matter what Gale says Peeta will always be the man in my heart.

**Author Note: just to give you something while you wait for chapter updates** **on my other story.**


End file.
